fridaynightlightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seeing Other People
" " is the 8th episode of Season 2, and the 30th overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on November 30, 2007. Synopsis Matt decides he wants an open relationship because he likes his grandma's caretaker and his current girlfriend. Things explode at the Taylor house when Eric goes off on Tami for relationship with someone at work, after Tami goes off on one of Julie's teachers. Landry contemplates turning himself in after he goes in place of Tyra to meet her attacker's brother. Smash's first recruitment trip leaves him thinking twice about college. Plot The Panthers lose a game. Smash is excited because he's going on a recruitment trip. Matt drives his girlfriend home who invites him inside. Matt says that he can't because of his grandma and leaves. He gets home and tries to talk to Carlotta but she tells him that nothing happened. Smash is leaving for his trip but his mom talks to him first and tells him to behave himself. Tim approaches Tami about her helping him get back on the team. Tyra talks to a detective about meeting with her attacker's brother. Tami is having lunch with Glenn when Coach Taylor walks in. Tami asks him about Tim returning to the team. Coach Taylor says that he can't. Tami tells Coach Taylor that she needs a night out. Smash is at the university touring the locker room. Tim talks to Guy about missing the team. Guy invites Tim to go hunting with him. Tami confronts Noah and tells him that she finds him to be inappropriate. She also tells him to stay away from Julie or else she'll have him fired. Tyra talks to Landry about meeting her rapist's brother. Julie is upset and goes and yells at Tami for confronting Noah. Tim has fun with Guy on their hunt. Smash is at a party with the university football team. Landry tells Mike's brother that Tyra isn't coming. Tami leaves Eric alone with the baby to go out. Matt kisses Carlotta again but Lauren shows up and interrupts them. Tami comes home after her night out and tells Eric about it but he's upset that she hung out with Glenn. They end up getting into a fight and Tami tells him to sleep on the couch. Smash goes to a pool party and meets a girl. She ends up being the girlfriend of another player and he gets chased off campus. Matt comes and picks him up. Matt asks him how he can break up with someone nice. Smash tells him to just tell her that he wants an open relationship. Tami walks into Julie's room and finds Shelley talking to her. Shelley asks Tami if their mom had done that to her how she would've felt. Lyla talks to Landry and asks if he's okay. Matt talks to Lauren and tells her that he wants an open relationship. She breaks up with him. Tim discovers that Guy makes cocaine. Tim goes to football practice and apologizes to every player for letting them down. He gets his spot back on the team back. Eric tells Tami that he's supposed to be the one that she laughs with and that he misses her. Matt tells Carlotta that he broke up with Lauren because of her. Matt and Carlotta have sex. Landry goes to the police station and confesses that he killed Mike. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes